Salah Paham
by chocobear0412
Summary: "Oh Sehun... Ayo kita berpisah" -kai- "Kim Jongin... Would yoe marry me?" -sehun- HUNKAI GS!Kai Oneshoot


" _Oh Sehun….. Ayo kita berpisah"_

 _-Kim Jongin-_

" _Kim Jongin… would you marry me?"_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

.

.

Cast :

Sehun

Kai (GS)

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Kai POV-**

"Aku pulang"

Bohong jika aku tidak mendengar suara ini. Namun aku hanya berpura-pura tidur karna jujur saja aku sangat lelah saat ini. Seharian ini aku menangis tanpa henti setelah melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak aku percayai. Tapi setelah tadi aku melihatnya secara langsung, baru lah aku tahu bahwa berita yang selama ini beredar bukan hanya gosip semata.

.

.

.

 _ **-FLASHBACK ON-**_

 _Saat ini aku sedang berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Aku sedang menemani Baekhyun untuk mencarikan hadiah untuk suaminya tercinta. Malam ini dia akan membuat surprise untuk Chanyeol dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama._

" _Kai-ah apakah menurutmu Chanyeol akan menyukai ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan jam tangan mewah yang sudah pasti harga nya sangat mahal._

" _Itu bagus Baek. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan menyukainya, dia kan pecinta jam tangan" jawabku._

" _Lagi pula kamu belum pernah membelikannya jam tangankan? Di tambah ini keluaran paling baru. Pasti Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti menciumimu" sambung Kai sambil tertawa._

" _Kau benar Kai, aku belum pernah sekalipun memberikannya jam tangan. Karna setiap kali aku akan membelikannya dia akan terlebih dulu membelinya" jawab Baekhyun cemberut._

" _Yasudah kau belikan saja sekarang. Lagi pula Chanyeol sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sama seperti Sehun. Pasti belum membelinya" kataku meyakinkan._

" _Aku akan membayar ini dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih kau, kau memang bisa ku andalkan. Setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang" kata Baekhyun_

" _Kau memang harus" sahutku sambil tertawa. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir untuk membayar serta meminta membungkus jam tangannya sebagus mungkin._

 _Ketika Baekhyun sedang dikasir, Kai berjalan berkeliling melihat-lihat jam tangan yang ada disana. Inginnya dia membelikan satu untuk Sehun, tapi uang tabungannya tidak akan cukup untuk membelinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia membelinya dengan uang yang setiap bulannya Sehun transfer ke tabungannya. Tapi ia tak mau. Dia tidak ingin membelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Lagi pula ia belum pernah sekalipun menggunakan uang yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Karna dia berfikir bahwa saat ini dia hanya sebagai kekasih Sehun, belum menjadi Istrinya meskipun mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama 6 tahun._

 _6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dalam sebuah hubungan. Banyak sekali cobaan yang datang silih berganti menerpa hubungan mereka. Di awal Kai harus menerima bully-an dari teman-teman kuliahnya, karena Kai dianggap jalang yang sudah merayu Oh Sehun. Setelah itu dia masih harus menerima ketika nyonya Oh, ibu dari Sehun tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena Kai tidak sederajat dengan mereka. Kai hanya seorang anak yang tumbuh dipanti asuhan yang dibekali otak cerdas yang membuat dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Universitas elit di Seoul. Belum lagi dia harus menerima ucapan-ucapan pedas dari beberapa orang yang tidak terima jika Direktur muda yang sukses itu berpacaran dengan gadis kalangan bawah seperti Kai. Jangan lupakan juga berita-berita bahwa Sehun telah memiliki kekasih baru yang tidak lain adalah Irene. Cinta pertama Sehun._

 _Meskipun begitu Kai selalu bertahan dengan hubungan mereka. Karena dia percaya bahwa Sehun akan selalu mencintainya, menjaganya dan pasti selalu ada disampingnya. Mereka berjuang dan bertahan bersama untuk menghadapi cobaan yang tidak pernah berhenti menghampiri. Mereka percaya bahwa perjuangan mereka tidak akan sia-sia._

 _Satu persatu masalah itupun teratasi. Dan yang paling membuat mereka bahagia adalah ketika nyonya Oh merestui hubungan mereka._

 _Berawal ketika nyonya Oh mengajak Kai untuk bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya untuk mengatakan hal yang sama yaitu "Jauhi anakku dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kamu inginkan". Dan dengan tegasnya ia menjawab "Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan anak anda"._

 _Tak pelak itu membuat nyonya Oh murka lalu dengan cepat ia menyiram jus jeruk ke muka Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan nya. Kai hanya tersenyum miris dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah nyonya Oh. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya berniat menyusul nyonya Oh untuk mencoba meminta restu lagi untuk kepadanya. Kai baru melangkah keluar dari pintu ketika melihat nyonya Oh menyebrang sambil bertelpon tanpa melihat kearah kiri bahwa ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang. Dengan cepat Kai berlari lalu mendorong nyonya Oh dan membiarkan dirinya yang tertabrak._

 _Setelah kejadian itu semua berubah. Kai harus mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Sehun tentu saja terpukul dengan apa yang menimpa kekasihnya saat itu. Bahkan nyonya Oh tidak berhenti menangis dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali. Bahkan dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sebelah Kai. Dan dia berjanji bila Kai sembuh, dia akan merestui hubungan nya dan Sehun._

 _Meskipun nyonya Oh telah memberikan restunya, tapi masih ada saja kerikil-kerikil yang menganggu hubungan mereka. Ditahun keenam ini Kai harus mau menerima lagi dengan gosip lama yang menyebutkan bahwa Oh Sehun kembali berhubungan dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi kai sudah terbiasa dengan gosip ini, jadi dia hanya menutup mata dan telinga dengan berita yang beredar saat ini. Dia sangat percaya kepada Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan sekalipun mengkhianati dirinya. Apalagi dengan ada nya seorang bayi yang saat ini sedang di kandung olehnya. Meskipun Sehun belum tau soal itu, tapi Kai yakin pasti Sehun akan bahagia mendengarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai sedih karna dia harus mengandung disaat mereka belum menikah. Tapi dia tidak menyesal sama kali, karena ini adalah titipan Tuhan yang harus dia jaga dan juga akan menjadi kado terindah di anniversary mereka yang ke tujuh tahun minggu depan._

 _Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Kai melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun sedang berjalan melewati depan pintu kaca toko jam tangan. Kai berlari keluar mencoba untuk memastikannya, dan benar saja itu adalah Sehun nya yang sedang mencium kening Irene dengan mesra. Disitulah Kai baru percaya bahwa berita-berita selama ini bukan hanya gosip semata._

 _ **-FLASHBACK OFF-**_

.

.

.

"Pantas saja tidak menjawab, kau sudah tidur rupanya. Tidak biasanya sekali kau tidur jam segini" ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Dia menciumku sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi.

Aku menangis setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan aku ingin menyerah. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang.

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu. Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Aku melihat Sehun yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Kenapa terbangun? Apakah kamu bermimpi buruk? Kamu terlihat seperti habis menangis? Ada apa hmm.." ucap Sehun lalu duduk diatas ranjang berhdapan langsung denganku.

Aku menunduk mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Tapi percuma saja, air mataku tidak berhenti menetes. Tangan Sehun pun terangkat menarik daguku lalu menusap air mata yang membasahi wajahku.

"Ada ada hmm? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak….

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanyaku

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah sangat jelas aku mencintaimu. Untuk apa aku bertahan selama 6 tahun ini? bahkan sebentar lagi kita akan merayakan anniversary kita yang ketujuh" jawabnya mantap sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Bagaimana bila aku berkata jika kamu hanya merasa kasihan kepadaku?" tanyaku memberanikan untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan? Kenapa kamu seperti ini?" tanyanya sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Aku menunduk takut mendengar suara Sehun saat ini. Tidak pernah selama hampir 7 tahun ini dia berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti ini.

"Oh Sehun….." ucapku lalu mendongak menatap mata tajam nya

"Ayo kita berpisah" lanjutku

.

.

.

 **-Sehun POV-**

"ADA APA DENGAN MU KIM JONGIN? APAKAH KAMU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN BARUSAN HAH?" ucapku emosi.

Aku melihat tubuh Kai bergetar hebat mendengar teriakanku. Dan aku mendengar isakan yang sangat kuat dari bibir nya. Meskipun aku emosi, aku paling tidak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku mememeluknya dan bergumam meminta maaf kepadanya berkali-kali. Tapi dia berontak memukul punggungku sambil berkata JAHAT berkali-kali kepadaku. Aku semakin kuat memeluknya dan ia semakin berontak untuk terlepas dari pelukannku.

"Kumohon tenanglah Kai. Kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini ku mohon" ucapku berbisik ditelinganya.

Kulihat dia sudah mulai tenang. Tak lama ku dengar suara rintihan pelan darinya.

"sakit….. hun… sa….kit….. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. sakit sekali" rintih Kai.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat banyak sekali darah di sprei tempat tidur kami. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kunci mobil, handphone dan dompet lalu menggendong Kai ke mobil.

"Tahanlah sayang. Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." Ucapku menidurkan kai di jok belakang lalu mencium keningnya. Aku menutup pintu mobil belakang lalu berlari membuka pintu mobil depan dengan segera membawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

 **-Hospital-**

Aku berjalan mondar mandir didepan pintu UGD sambil melafalkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Kai. Dia adalah seagalanya untukku. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika tanpa Kai.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana keadaan Kai saat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba dengan Chanyeol

"Kai masih didalam Baek. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa kepadanya" jawabku. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mataku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku bertengkar dengan nya. Aku tidak sengaja membentaknya. Tiba-tiba dia meringis dan berkata sakit beberapa kali. Ketika aku lihat sudah banyak sekali darah yang berceceran sprei ranjang kami" jawabku.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar karena masalah tadi siang?" Tanya baekhyun

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"maksudmu apa Baek? Apa yang terjadi tadi siang?" tanyaku bingung.

"kau tidak atau atau berpura-pura tidak tahu hun?" Tanya baekhyun emosi

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali Baek. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Paksaku

Baekhyun menhela nafas sejenak.

"Tadi siang ketika Kai mengantarku mencari hadiah untuk Chanyeol dia melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan Irene" ucap Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Bahkan dia melihatmu mencium kening Irene dengan mesranya. Seharian ini Kai tidak pernah berhenti menangis. Bahkan dia tidak ingin makan sama sekali. Padahal dia membutuhkan nutrisi lebih untuk kandungan nya. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin makan sama sekali" lanjutnya

"Kandungan? Apakah Kai hamil?" tanyaku terkejut

"iya Kai tengah mengandung anak kalian. Awalnya dia ingin memberitahumu nanti ketika kalian merayakan Anniversary hubungan kalian. Tapi tadi siang dia bersikukuh untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu. Dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian dan ingin menjauh darimu. Dia ingin memulai hidup baru hanya berdua dengan anak kalian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah selama ini kamu memperhatikannya hun? Apakah kamu tahu jika selama ini dia bekerja? Dia bekerja dikedai bubble tea dekat kampus. Setiap pulang kuliah dia akan bekerja di kedai itu. Bahkan aku jarang sekali melihatnya makan. Dia sangat kurus untuk seukuran wanita yang sedang hamil" lanjutnya

"Tapi Baek untuk apa dia bekerja? Bahkan setiap bulan aku mentransfer uang ke tabungannya." Ucap sehun bingung

"Dia tidak ingin menggunakan uang itu. Saat aku Tanya kenapa, dia menjawab bahwa dia hanya kekasihmu. Dia bukan istrimu. Dia hanya akan menggunakan uang itu bila dia sudah menikah dan menjadi istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun

"Tapi hingga hubungan kalian menginjak ke angka tujuh, bahkan kamu tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan keseriusanmu. Dia menunggumu melamarnya dan dia sudah menunggunya dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin kau melamarnya lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia denganmu" jeda Baekhyun

"Aku sering melihat Kai menangis ketika melihat berbagai macam gosip tentangmu. Tapi dia menutupnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat dia menangis. Dan dia sangat tidak ingin jika kamu melihatnya menangis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepan mu hun. Dia menutup itu semua dengan senyum palsu didepanmu" lanjutnya.

"selama tujuh tahun ini dia memendamnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Dia hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia tanpa memikirkan kebahagiannya sendiri. Aku berharap setelah ini kau tidak menyakiti nya lagi. Dia sangat rapuh. Dan dia butuh dirimu disampingnya" kini Baekhyun terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kai mianhae" ucapku terduduk lalu menangis. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bila selama ini dia begitu banyak memendam kepedihan. Kekasih macam apa aku ini. Aku sungguh bodoh dan jahat. Maafkan aku Kai.

"Hun apa hubunganmu dengan Irene?" kini Chanyeol bertanya.

Aku mendongak menatap Chanyeol yg juga menatapku. Kulihat Baekhyun pun menatapku.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nya. Kejadian tadi siang adalah salah paham. Aku melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Aku akan menemani dia kemanapun seharian ini tapi dengan syarat dia harus kembali ke Jepang dan tidak boleh menggangguku dan menyebarkan gosip-gosip palsu tentang aku dan dia." Ucap Sehun.

"Ini salahku karena aku tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepada Kai. Aku sangat bodoh telah menyakitinya." Lanjutku masih dengan tangisan yang tidak berhenti

"kamu harus meminta maaf dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada Kai" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya Baek. Demi Kai dan Anak kami" balas Sehun

.

.

.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka lalu munculah Xiumin noona.

"noona bagaimana keadaan kai dan kandungannya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tak sabaran

"Kai sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia sangat kuat. Keduanya baik-baik saja sekarang" ucap xiumin diakhiri dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih noona" ucapku lalu memeluk xiumin noona. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap punggungku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Saat ini dia masih tertidur efek dari obat bius. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman. Begitulah yang diucapkan Xiumin noona tadi.

Aku menggenggam tangan nya lalu mencium punggung tangannya sambil bergumam maaf. Kemudian tanganku berpindah menuju perut yang terlihat sedikit menonjol, lalu aku mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tanpa terasa air mataku kembali jatuh.

Aku melihat tangan Kai mulai bergerak perlahan. Matanya pun sedikit demi sedikit bergerak untuk terbuka.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun? Apakah ada yang sakit? Haruskah aku memanggil Xiumin noona?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"aegya.." ucapnya menatapku.

"uri aegya baik-baik saja. Dia sangat kuat sepertimu" balasku

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku kekasih yang sangat bodoh. Aku minta maaf dan aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucapku sambil menangis. Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian siang tadi. Itu semua diluar dugaanku. Aku melakukan perjanjian dengan Irene. Aku akan menemani dia kemanapun seharian ini tapi dengan syarat dia harus kembali ke Jepang dan tidak boleh menggangguku dan menyebarkan gosip-gosip palsu tentang aku dan dia lagi. Dan dia menyutujuinya." Ucapku

"Aku minta maaf karna tidak mengatakan nya padamu dari awal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" mohonku kepadanya. Dia menangguk sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"aku juga minta maaf karna sudah salah paham padamu. Seharusnya aku menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padamu. Aku minta maaf Sehun" ucapnya

"Ne sayang" balasku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya perlahan. Kami bertatapan secara intens tanpa sadar bahwa bibir kami sudah berpagutan mesra. Aku memeluk pinggang ramping nya agar semakin dekat dan kurasakan tangan dia mengalung dileherku. Aku lumat bibir manisnya berkali-kali sebelum melepas pagutan kami. Kulihat bibirnya sangat basah oleh saliva. Aku usap menggunakan jari tanganku lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Kim Jongin would you marry me?" ucapku.

Kulihat dia terkejut menatapku. Namun tak lama dia tersenyum sambil menangguk

"ya aku mau Oh Sehun" jawab nya

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Ancur banget gaaada feelnya sama sekali :')


End file.
